warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Murderers
The tribe is living peacefully, until strange incidents start to happen...many attacks are occuring and the ones who are suspicious...change... Author's Note - HiddenSun =] These cats have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat is. I will not be accepting more characters for the fanfics-but if you haven't got one alredy and you really want one or more in my story just tell me and I will let you. If your character doesn't make an appearance right away, don't worry - They will appear in the books. Tell me what you think on the talk page. Enjoy!!! Hiddensun♥ Prologue - Done - A mysterious Cat Our work was done. These cats had been a bit of a struggle and getting them to be quiet was hard, but we did it. I looked over at my partner, looking proud. My partner sat, and looked at the cats we just took over. "We should wake them up soon." I meowed. My partner nodded. "I can't wait for this tribe to be destroyed!" I smiled. "They won't know what hit them." I meowed nodding at the tribe cats, deep in their sleep. "You should also stop acting so differently. They're going to start being suspicious if you keep being like that." "I'm not the only one." my partner meowed looking at my pelt. "Enough! Go wake them up. They will be back soon." My partner obeyed, and padded to the cats, waking them up. I turned aroudn lookign at the entry, making sure no-one would enter or see if anyone was coming. "Finally you wake us up!" I turned around as I heard one of the cat's voices. The others just stretched and looked at me, waiting for my command. "Ok you know the plan. Remember, don't act suspicious." "We won't." the all meowed. I smiled again. This is all going perfect! Chapter 1 - Back - Dance Of Falling Feather I padded slower than the other two kit-mothers, River That Reflects Moon and Orange Sky Before Dawn. Unlike me, they were used to being mothers, they had kits of their own. But me, I was anxious and exited but at the same time worried that my kits will be born healthy and fine. "We're almost there!" Dawn meowed to me. The walk had been peaceful and just what I needed. Spending all my time in the nursery, doing nothing, was just not my life. I had wanted to stretch my legs and now I could. The scent of camp reached my nostrils and I felt happy to be back. As I enterred camp, Shade Of Twilight Darkness, my mate, padded over to me. "Hi Feather." he meowed nuzziling me, "How are you feeling?" I saw happiness and proudness in his blue eyes. I knew he was going to be a great father and I had done well in making him my mate. I purred, "Well, just a little tired. These kits are surely big!" I said looking at my huge belly. "You better rest, and I'll bring you something to eat in a minute!" he said, but Ice quickly padded over to us before either of us could move. "I already took care of that. The kits are happily playing in the nursery," she looked at Dawn and Moon "and I left some prey for the three of you. We already fed the kits." I spotted Wolf looking at us from behind her, looking just like before...all shy and silent. Unlike before we had left camp, when she was all outgoing and talkative. "Thank you, ice. Yout oo Wolf." I meowed. "Ok , I'll go see which patrol I can join then." Shade smiled and padded to the clearing, joining the In-Commands. I followed Dawn and moon inside, just wanting to eat and rest. My paws hurt from all the walking and my eyes were almost closed. "Hello my kits!" I heard Dawn meow to Sun That Rests In Blue Sky and Fox That Climbs Up Mountain. Both her kits looked up to her smiling and purring as she groomed them. They're look soo cute! I padded farther and saw Moon lying down cuddeling How Of Sweeping Wind and Breeze That Blow Over Rock. Both kits looked up at her and she returned a loving look. I was about to lie down in my nest when two shadows covered the entrance of the nursery. I looked up to see Ice and Wolf, taking all the space as if to stop us from getting out. "Is there anything you need?" I asked them, as Wolf neared me. She was just smiling, and her shy look that she alwasy had was gone. She took a few more steps towards me, makignme stand up and back down a little, bumping into the nursery wall. Now I coudl feel teh questioning gazes from the other kit-mothers, but they only remained quiet. "Don't worry about a thing, you'll be fine...for now." She meowed, in a voice I couldn't have recognize if I hadn't seen her. "What? What are you doing? Ah-!" "Stop!" I heard some of the kit-mother's gasps and the kits hissing and yowling. I tried to look past Wolf but at that momment she clawed my face, pushing me farther deep inside. I screeched from the pain, turned to face her before she coudl make another attack, but she leaped at me. I gardly moved, but managed to dodge her attack, making her slam roughly into the wall. She's only a prey-hunter. As I began to back away, I herad a growl behind me and quickly dodged's Ice's attack. Both she-cat now faced me, hissing and growling. Their eyes dark with hunger. I looked for where to escape but instead flinched when I saw Moon's unmoving body on the ground, with How and Breeze looking trouphful around it. I looked again at the two other she-cats. Fear filled my whole body and I knew it was over. I coudln't figth anymore. I'm sorry my little kit. "It's over. Bye, bye." Chapter 2 - Victim - Flurry Of Dancing Flames "Hey Flurry! Want to go hunting?" I herad a voice, and spun around to see Rain That Falls From Sky at the entrance of the prey-hunter's den. The blue-gray she-cat looked at me with questioning eyes. "It's too early!" I meowed back, closing back my eyes and resting my head over my paws. "C'mon you lazy furball! Sunhigh already passed and I don't plan on going hunting at night. Take it or leave it." she meowed padding towards me. Urghhh! I hated when she did that. I opened one eye and saw her smiling with her please-please face. She always knew how to get me up. I sighed and stretched. "Fine..." I groaned. I stood up and saw her blue eyes lit up with joy. She nuzzled me and padded back to the entrance. I purred and followed her, disliking the sunlight blind my sleepy eyes. The clearing was mostly full, seemed like everyone had been hunting all morning and decided to rest. "Who else is joining us?" I asked her. "Well, I thought that we could go alone..." she meowed with her sweet voice. Now that Ii htought abotu it, Rain and I hadn't had had any time to ourselves and I had been meaning to talk to her about something. "Oh, great! Let's go then." I started to pad and felt her follow me. The mouse rustled throught the leaves. It's tiny whiskers and nose smelling and sniffing, looking for food. I moving swiftly but slowly and silently. At the mouse came into veiw from the leaves, I took a deep breath and leaped at it. "Ha! Caught you!" I meowed happily. I heard a laugh behind me and saw Rain padding beside me. "You talk to your prey? New strategy?" she joked. I nodded. "And it only works for me!" She looked at me and then sat down, curling her tail aroudn her paws. "I need to tell you something..." she sighed, "and I need to know how you feel about it." I didn't know what to say so I just sat down and waited for her to meow. "Flurry...This whole time we've been spending time togther, has gotten me thinking...I've...I like spending time with you and I ahve feeling for you. I want you to know that, but I also need to know how you feel about this....about me." Her speech caugth me off guard, and my mind went blank. I felt my heart beating faster, and I knew that I had always wanted to heard that. I purred. She understood my answer and smiled. I sat beside her and just let oru pelts touch. "Rain?" I heard a call from behind us. I turned around, just to be starring at Ice. She looked strange and her scratches looked different. I quickly stood up a little shaken by being caught with Rsin, thoguth it should feel that way. "What are you doig here Ice? I thought you were resting." Rain meowed. "Well, I have to tell you somethign really important." she meowed quickly, seemign a bit out of breath. Rain and I looked at each other and then she nodded. "In private." Ice meowed glacing at me. Rain nodded and signaled me to stay. Ice started padding away and Rain followed, leaving me alone. I laid down waiting impaiently for Rain. What was so important that Ice had to interupt us in the middle of the most important conversation ever! I looked over to where they both had disappeared a long while ago. Suddenly a huge smell of rabbit occupied the air, given me shivers. The smell wasn't the delicious pre-smell it was the corwfood smell. It stinked. I got up and started padding, trying to follow their smells. They had been gone a logn time and I was starting to get worried. I padded faster, their scents getting stronger each time I took a step forward. Now I coudl even feel Rain's presence near me, and I hurried-almost running. "Rain?!" I called but no answer came. The forest was just quiet-not a single sound. The smell of rabbit had wore off and everything that had been leading him to them was gone. He looked around, searching for Rain and Ice. He padded behind a tree, and gasped when he saw what lay behind it. Beneath some leaves, lay the dead body of Rain. Visible scratches were marked on her blue-gray pelt. "R.R..Rain..?" I couldn't bair to say her name. My mind went blank and it felt like my heart sank deep inside me. I pressed my nose against her fur, tears coming down my cheeks. I heard some pawsteps behind me and turned around to see Ice's silver fur. I felt more tears come down my cheeks, and I fully turned around to blame her for not taking more care of Rain, when I saw Rain's blue-gray pelt stuck in her claws. "What-? What have you done!!" I yelled at her, fury in my voice. She tilted her head a bit, with no expression on her face, looking at Rain. "Oops! I'll try to do a better job with you. Not to worry, your body will just be fine..." she smiled, "...but not your mind." Chapter 3 - Suspicious - Light Before Calm Dusk "Ahhhh!!!" I jumped when I heard a scream coming from the nursery. I saw lots of cats turning around to face the entrance and saw Silver Moon That Shines At Night rush out of the nursery with a terrified looke on her face. "They're dead!!! Help!!!" she cried to everyone in the clearing and quickly turned around to rush back into the nursery followed by many prey-hunters and cave-guards. The rest of us just stood still, waiting for information on what was happening. Suddenly, Eagle That Perches On Ledge came out carrying a few kits. I approached Ledge slowly as her set down the kits, and now I could hear my hard breath. The kits were just lying down, not moving. But them I saw their little bodied nudge. They're breathing! "They're!! They're alive! They're alive!" I meowed, getting exited. Some cats gasped around me. "I know...they're still sleeping. But it's not them I'm worried about." Ledge meowed, looking down. "Feather!! Feather!" I heard someone cry. We all turned aroudn to face Shade. His face was covered with worry for his mate. "Shade...you should stay here. They're trying to figure out what happened, but-" He didn't let Ledge finish, Shade just ran inside. Everyone's gaze followed him, but Ledge just let him go. Then, Lion Claw That Cuts' dark brown fur came into view as he padded out carrying the dead body of Moon. Everyone around started gasping and murmuring. "We found her like this." Lion meowed to Ledge. "What's going on?" a loud voice meowed. Only one cat had a vice like that; Starwatcher. Everyone made a path so that he could pass and head to the nursery. Back at his den was Adder, keeping guard on the rogue, Raindrizzle. "Nothing good has happened since he came!" Trail Of Racing Drizzle hissed. from beside me and I realised he was talking to me. "What?" I asked, wondering what Drizzle truly meant. I was the youngest Cave-guard in the tribe and when I was a to-be Drizzle had been my best friend-we told each other everything. "Well...I don't know if you've noticed, but some cats are acting weird. Like Wolf and Ice. It's just-I can't explain but I think there's something going on around camp. I can't help it but I'm worried." "You always think there's something wrong and get into trouble for trying to be the hero. How do you know this time is real?" "I don't know. I just know-" but he stopped when Wind Of Snowy Mountain came out carrying Dawn's dead body followed by Cloud. "Are they all dead?" Starwatcher asked, looking at all the bodies. "No. The kits are still sleeping and Feather is badly hurt but still breathing. Moon and Dawn are the only ones." Reported Ledge. "Alrigth, everyone go back to your duties!" he meowed loud enough so everyoen coudl hear. "As for the kits, Cloud take them to my den and I will go see Feather." Cloud nodded and carefully woke the kits up as Starwatcher padded inside the nursery. "C'mon." Drizzle meowed to me. We both padded to the clearing, where some intense gossiping was happening. "Hey guys!" Rain meowed to us, enterring camp. I noticed she had some scars along her neck. "Your neck! What happened?" I asked worried. "Umm...this? A...rabbit attacked me. Weird, huh?" "You too? It happened to me too!" Fox meowed approachign us from the to-bes' den. "R...Really?" Rain looked surprised. "Why are rabbits attacking?" I asked. Rabbits never attacked - they were our prey. Our food. We were stronger than them. "I don't know. Maybe it wasn't that scared-who knows." Rain meowed, "What's wrong with the kits? I saw them going into Starwatcher's den just when I came back." Drizzle, Fox and I looked at each other and started telling her about the recent incident, while Rrain listened very attentively. "I think it has something to do with Wolf and that ''rogue." Drizzle meowed, pointing at Raindrizzle with his head. "His really suspicious...oh and remember-it was suppose to be Wolf and Ice who were taking care of teh kits and were still in teh nursery when the queens arrived. Nobody else was there!" "I guess that's suspicious-and Wolf has been acting superly strange." Fox commented. "Are you sure it could be them? Maybe someone else did it. Has anyone checked the scent on the queens?" Rain asked, looking at the nursery and then at Starwatcher's den. "We're just going to have to wait." I meowed, thought I really wanted to find out the mystery in these attacks. "And while we wait, we shouldn't talk about this to anyone." We all looked at Rain, but suddenly understood. If we were wrong....I didn't even want to think about what the tribe would do to us-blaming others for something they didn't do. "Agreed." we all meowed. "So...Rain what happened between you and Flurry? We know you went on patrol alone." Fox meowed exited. "Umm...well..." Rain stopped and thoguth for a second, which seemed very weird, "...oh!" she gasped as if she remebered something, "He asked me to be his mate!" "Seriously? Congrats!" She smiled weakily. "Thanks! I really wanted thsi for so long-I love him." "Where is he? I want to congratulate him!" Drizzle asked, alreday standing up. "Uh...We came in together, but I...I don't really know where he is...at the moment." she said, talking as if she was really confused-or makign things up. '''Don't miss Spirit Thieves, the next book in the Taken Over Series!! ' Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Taken Over Series Category:Fan Fictions